


Theory: Halsey is an Avatar

by conspirator



Category: Halsey (Musician), The Chainsmokers (Band), The Conspirator (2010)
Genre: Chaos Theory, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Halsey - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspirator/pseuds/conspirator
Summary: In this work I am going to talk about a new theory I wrote myself, prepare yourselves is going to blow your minds. Is the singer Halsey an Avatar? Who is this woman? What does she hides? I am answering this questions and a lot more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sounds a little nuts first, however when you follow the thread, it's going to make a lot of sense.

It all started when I was watching mtv with my younger brother. The song "Colors" from the singer Halsey was playing:

>  Everything is blue
> 
> His pills, his **hands** , his jeans

I wasn't give it much attention to be quite honest, when my brother says: "Why are his hands blue? Is him an Avatar?".

For some reason, that resonated for me. Yes, it was just my younger brother saying something foolish, but it amused me that he chose specifically that word, "Avatar". I decided to do some investigation myself about this matter, and the more i digged the more made sense, so hold yourselves. And note that by "Avatar" I am actually saying Na'vi the real people of Pandora, I'm just using Avatar because that's the way they are most known.

 Is Helsey an Avatar? And if so, how and why?

What do we know about Halsey? A singer that started as an alternative artist and suddenly popped into the mainstream media. To start with, Halsey isn't her real name (so she doesn't even uses her real name, mm what more could she hides), her real name is Ashley Nicolette Frangipane, and she was born in New Jersey. To start with her last name: Frangipane. Frangipane is a filling made from almondsmand originating from Italy. But Frangipani is also a flower, a very scented flower, and there are a lot of perfumes made of Frangipani, you know where you can find them? At Pandora (the store), that happens to be the name of the planet where Avatars came from, mm, quite interesting. There is also "Nicolette", doing some researches I discovered an artist called Nicolette Larson, she was born in 1952 (much earlier than Halsey of course), and has a famous song called "Rio de Janeiro Blue", is actually a cover, but her version is quite famous by itself. So pay attention to the colour blue, it's going to appear a lot. Aside the title of the song the lyrics are important too:

 

> Could it be my destiny, is to live this life alone  
>  These dark and rainy days have turned me cold  
>  Long and sleepless nights, gettin' on

It's like she was abandoned, expeled from her planet (Pandora). I mean, of course Nicolettte Larson was not talking about Pandora, or her skin being blue. But I find it interest how this lyrics can be used to describe Halsey's situation.

Okay, so you are wondering how did she came to earth and how do I know it. The thing is, Halsey's family are people that helped her in her transition to became an human. How do I know? Inconsistencies. It is clear that Halsey came to Earth on her teens, so she had to made herself an history about her life as an human teenager. She tried to convence people she was a rebell teen, going to an "experimental phase", and she said so to sound relatable, since a lot of teens go to this rebel phase where they want to experiment life. This is a stretch of her Billboard interview:

 

> I went through my sex, drugs, loss and existential confusion phase at 17.

Now this is "Halsey" as a teen:

She seems a sweet teenager and kind of contradicts the way she describes her teen phase. So the truth: the real Ashley Nicolette was murdered and Halsey assumed her indentity, the reason is: Ashley looked a lot with "Halsey" when she was white and not blue. You can see that Ashley was a little different than "Halsey", like we can see analysing a post transformation photo:

Changed much? Also why is this girl so obsessed with the color blue? It's like she is expressing her true identity, a blue girl (literally). You all have to admit that Halsey actually looks like an Na'vi girl (an Avatar per say), I could crop a Neytiri (the na'vi protagonist), but you have seen the movie, so I know you all know her.

To be continued 

 


	2. Part 2 - The lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time to analyze Halsey's lyrics and look for hints that she may have given away, about her past in Pandora.

The first song is called **trouble** , I think you can see the lyrics as Halsey complaining about her lover or something, but if you look closer(I'm going to analyze this song either) you will see that actually she is making a deal with her fake family::

> Would you lie for me?  
> Cross your sorry heart and hope to die for me?  
> Would you pin me to a wall?

Would her family lie for her? Pretend she is her true daughter and she grow up with them and not actually being a Na'vi girl?

> Don't forget me, don't forget me  
> I wouldn't leave you if you'd

"Don't forget me" she says to her people. The interpretation here is that Halsey did not want to leave her real planet.

Now the song  **colors** that initiated all my theory. So the song may been about a boy, or a romantic interest of Halsey's, but:

> You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope  
> I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old

This lyrics talk about drug and the "mortal" age of 27, remind you of something? It sounds like the persona Halsey created for herself as an human, a teenager girl going to a experimental phase watered with a lot of sex, drugs, etc. So this lyrics clarify that this song is about Halsey, so:

> Everything is blue  
> His pills, his hands, his jeans  
> And now I'm covered in the colors  
> Pulled apart at the seams  
> And it's blue  
> And it's blue

This is also about her. Everything is blue indeed, Halsey.

Now the next song,  **Gasoline** is quite important, you will se why this particular song adds a whole new layer to this theory, adding to its complexity.

> You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
> You're part of a machine, you are not a human being

"You're part of a machine". This could be about her being part of the show business, of course it could. However, did you remember the movie Avatar? I've been saying Halsey is an Avatar as a way to say she is a Na'vi, but the thing is: Halsey could be a Na'vi avatar. How's that? In thee Avatar movie, Jake the protagonist assumes a hybrid human form, as a Na'vi to explore the planet. But if humans can assume the Na'vi form, why couldn't Na'vis became humans? That is how I think Halsey assumed Ashley Nicolette's form, she is using an avatar. The real Ashley was murdered so Halsey could assume her. So she is part of a machine, because the machine is what keeps her in her human form, so she can't wake up, because this is not a dream, this is her reality, she is stuck in her human's form, and she cannot detaches from it. 

Coming to this conclusion the song  **Ghost** becomes full of meaning:

> My ghost  
> Where'd you go?  
> I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me  
> My ghost  
> Where'd you go?  
> What happened to the soul that you used to be?

What happened to the real Halsey? That Na'vi woman stuck on a machine, what happened to her real persona? It is right to assume that Halsey does no like her new life, her new personality, she is feeling quite nostalgic and she wishes she could go back to her planet, she is really homesick. It is right to interpret this song as the murder of Ashley Nicolette either. Halsey feel guilt for her assassination and she wonders where the ghost of her is? Where is the girl that used to occupy her old body?

The  **new americana** song is about her belonging to a new United States generation. She is an outsider brought to this strange country that is definitely not her homeland.

Even the name of her first album "Badlands" indicate she is talking about a landscape not very common in this planet. This album is a tribute to her planet: Pandora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first part of it, there is much more to come, on the next part I will analyze her song's lyrics. Help me out you all if you have some ideas to add about it. I will use your idea in the second part if it makes sense.


End file.
